


speechless

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Brief mention of homophobia, Highschool AU, M/M, brief mention of abusive household, i have no idea how ao3 tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: writing prompt: you look great
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	speechless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "you look great"
> 
> requested by: gaylotusthatexists on tumblr
> 
> pairing: logince
> 
> au: highschool! au
> 
> TW: mention of abusive household (very briefly), mention of homophobia (also very briefly)

It was prom night for Roman Bow and he couldn’t be more excited. Not only did he get to go with his best friends, his boyfriend actually agreed to go as his date! Logan wasn’t out at school yet, courtesy of having lived with a homophobic mother up until recently, so this was a huge deal to both of them. Roman was sitting on the couch in the living room - their very own living room - waiting for Logan to finish getting ready. The two boys and their best friends Virgil Ray and Patton Skys had already talked about moving in together after their graduation years ago, although when they found out that Virgil lived in an abusive household, they scrapped the idea and used Roman being somewhat legal to their advantage and got an apartment. It had been a bit over a month now and Roman couldn’t be happier.

It was prom night for Logan Dye and he couldn’t be more anxious. Not only did he actually agree to go as his boyfriend’s date, he also agreed to let his best friends help and pick his outfit. Logan wasn’t out yet at school, so going to prom with Roman was already a big thing, but going to prom while wearing a skirt? Virgil and Patton went all out into turning Logan into their pastel punk daydream and to his greatest shock, he actually liked the way he looked. He liked he slightly wavy hair, he liked the carefully applied eyeliner, he liked how his eyes looked with contacts rather than glasses, he liked how the fishnets hugged his thighs and he definitely liked how the boots gave him a bit more height. So why was he anxious? Because Roman has never seen him like this, no one has ever seen him like this. And although Virgil and Patton seemed to love his appearance, he wasn’t so sure of what Roman would think.

“Are you ready?” Roman perked up from where he sat and looked towards the hallway he now knew Logan to be in. “As ready as can be.” He replied, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

“Are you ready?” Logan asked into the empty hallway that led into the living room, stepping out of his room. He masked the worry in his voice, doing his best to keep up a calm facade. “ As ready as can be.” He heard his boyfriend reply. Logan took a deep breath before finally walking into the living room.

Roman couldn’t do anything but stare as Logan entered the room, overwhelmed with feelings. The smaller male didn’t know what to make of his lover’s silence and scratched the back of his neck, averting his gaze. “If you don’t like this I can go and chan-” **“You look great.”** Roman interrupted him and quickly stood up, walking over to Logan. “You… Just wow. Love, words can’t even describe how utterly beautiful you look right now.” He added quietly, taking the other’s hands into his. “I- Thank you, Ro. I didn’t… I didn’t know how you would feel about this but I’m glad you like it.” Logan said, looking up to meet Roman’s eyes, smiling softly at him. “Do you like it?” The taller asked, brushing a strand of hair out of Logan’s eyesight. “Huh?” “Do you like the outfit?” “Oh.” Logan grinned and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Roman’s cheek. “I adore it.”


End file.
